


The Art of Playing Hero

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brief Decapitation Mention In A Dream, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death In Dream, Endgame Darkpilot, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Ben Solo, Female Protagonist, Genderbending, Genderswap, Good Parent Han Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Pilot Ben Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Rule 63, Sassy Han Solo, Space Mom Leia Organa, Strong Female Characters, The Rise of Kylo Ren Compliant, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It’s not easy being in the Resistance, especially as Han and Leia’s only daughter.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fem!Kylo Fics, The Rise Of Kylo Ren Compliant Fics





	The Art of Playing Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I know I have too many WIPs...
> 
> For my face claim for fem!Ben, may I introduce you to the beautiful and amazing Danielle Harris?: https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTIwMDE5Mjk0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTI1MzgyMQ@@._V1_UY1200_CR83,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg

_Blue. Red. Blue red. Lightsabers met on a flaming battlefield in a duel that was not unlike that which had been practiced over countless years. Breha Solo’s lightsaber sliced off her opponent’s head..._

_...and even as it rolled on the ground, the mask shattering to reveal Breha’s own face, the real Breha stumbled back, horrified..._

The real Breha Qi’ra Solo shot awake in her room on the _Falcon_ just then, looking around frantically, only to sigh in relief realizing that she wasn’t on that battlefield that she saw in her nightmares. She settled back into bed, letting out a soft breath — it was a lot like she kept having some of the worst nightmares imaginable, just about all of them about the monster with her face. 

Did Force users ever have just plain ordinary nightmares? Like showing up to school without pants? Breha wished they did. Even as the console of the _Falcon_ started beeping just then, and her father called down to her to let her know they were coming up on D’Qar, she stumbled out of bed and towards the cockpit, wishing that Force users could just have ordinary terrible dreams. 

***

Swooping into D’Qar was one of those instances where Breha couldn’t help but notice how small the structure that was her mother’s Resistance Base was. At least, it seemed that way from up in the sky. Looks could be deceiving, of course. That she knew. Breha has grown up hearing stories of the Rebellion, and how though there were tactics and planning that went on, in the end they mostly had each other. 

Even peeking out over her father and Uncle Chewie’s shoulders, Breha couldn’t help but be in awe. Doubly so even as they landed on the ground — though not entirely in a good way. Breha couldn’t help but feel her head buzzing with other people’s thoughts, the impressions of people passing by around her. There were too many of them, she couldn’t help but think. Too many people. 

She winced and rubbed her temples. 

”Hey,” Han said, “You okay?”

”Yeah,” Breha said. At least, she was trying. So was Dad. Dad wasn’t Force Sensitive, naturally, so he didn’t completely get what was going on. Not his fault, of course. Far from his fault. You couldn’t choose whether or not you were Force Sensitive; it just happened, really. “Just...lots of people.”

”I know, sweetheart,” Han said softly. "Don’t worry. We’ll get inside as soon as we can.”

”Obviously,” Breha said. Even taking a deep breath, forcing herself to focus on the Force, on being centered and focused, it was enough to calm her, at least a bit. "That’s a really good idea.”

***

Kaydel Ko Connix, Leia Organa’s lieutenant, was the one who showed Breha and Han to Leia. Leia thanked Kaydel before turning to Breha. “Good that you made it here safely,” she said. 

There was a man standing not far from Leia. Short-ish, Breha thought, though that didn’t say much. Breha was embarrassingly tall, which made no sense considering that her mother was short. And her grandmother, apparently. Both of them were petite women, and pretty, and here was Breha, gawky and lanky and nineteen years old, with black hair and odd features. No one had been stupid enough to call Breha ugly as a little girl, but Breha had picked up enough of their thoughts to know that people thought she was odd-looking for a daughter of two glamorous people. 

Breha supposed she didn’t need to be pretty. Pretty was overrated anyway. 

Still, the man near her mother was pretty. His hair was curly and black, his features fine and delicate. Breha swore that she suddenly felt self-conscious, here in her plain Jedi robes.

Leia must have noticed Breha staring, because she said, “This is Poe. Poe Dameron. He’s a recent recruit of mine, and my right hand.”

”I know the name Dameron,” Breha said. She turned towards the man — Poe. She couldn’t help but find the name disappointing, at any rate. “You’re Kes’ son, aren’t you? My dad told me a bit about him.”

”All positive, I hope,” Poe said lightly, and Breha couldn’t help but smile. Even his voice sounded nice — soft and mellow. “And you’re Breha? The General told me a bit about you too.”

”All positive, I hope,” Breha said. She was joking, but also hoping that her mother had given Poe a good first impression. 

Poe laughed. There was nothing mocking in it, though, and it was a pleasant sound that Breha didn’t mind at all. “Pretty much.” 

Leia smiled faintly before becoming more somber. “The situation with the First Order is pretty bad,” she said. “I wish I could say otherwise, Breha. It’s mostly the Knights of Ren on the move.”

”Who the stang calls themselves that?” Han said. 

”I don’t know,” Leia said. “We did manage to pick up Resistance intel from a scout. According to them, they’re led by a man named Ren.”

”Huh. Guess that’s where the name comes from,” Han said. 

Leia walked over towards the console and fiddled with the commands. Even as she image of Ren himself loomed onscreen, Breha couldn’t help but feel like her blood had turned to ice. He was shirtless, which only made the sight of his burned, discolored skin (going for the Darth Sion aesthetic, she wondered) even more jarring to look at. 

”What happened to him?” she said to Leia. 

”No one knows,” Leia said. “They say he was born out of the flames. Other than that...we don’t have any information. We’ve recruited other Jedi that can stand up to Ren and his attacks as well as his various methods of recruitment. And, of course, we’re thinking of training you properly, Breha. As a pilot. You’ll be in Blue Squadron.”

Breha could swear that she could all but feel Poe’s disappointment. 

”I’ll give it my all,” Breha said. She would have said “I’ll try”, but considering how Uncle Luke was fond of quoting “Do or do not. There is no try" at times, she supposed she had to get around it somehow. 

”I know you will,” Leia said, smiling. 


End file.
